


It's an e-pal, Shuckface: follow on one shots

by StarNightingle



Series: Glewt and Padmas [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Love You, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Moving In Together, Newt's apartment, temporarily homeless Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarNightingle/pseuds/StarNightingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots based on the my first Maze Runner fic It's an e-pal, Shuckface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Staying at Newt's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is left temporarily homeless and, when his plans to stay with Minho fall through, Newt offers to let him stay at his place. He seems nervous about it though.

Thomas and Newt had been the hot new couple in Maze for about three months now. It was starting to wear off at last. Their co-workers were used to seeing the two of them standing close and occasionally exchanging quick kisses in the hall. Their friends were just as shuckfaced as ever about it, but they were getting bored with their own jokes.

Thomas and Newt kept it strictly professional when at work, of course. Unless they were in the office Thomas shared with Minho. Or alone in a conference room. Down an abandoned hall. Hiding in a cleaning closet.

Okay the closet had only been once though, so that hardly counted. Newt had been away for a few days, making sure Teresa was settling in at Wicked alright, and Thomas hadn’t been able to resist when he saw him back.  Also the ‘with your boss in a closet’ thing was kinda a sexy idea.

So, apart from those times, at work they were Thomas the runner and Newt the second-in-command, who occasionally kissed and were a little more touchy than normal.

That is precisely why Thomas loved to drag Newt from the office and straight back to his place after work was done for the day. There they were Padawan and TheGlue; completely in love and all over each other. Kisses fell everywhere touches had meaning and they could say all the soppy things they never said in public for fear of Minho lurking around a corner.

That was also why Thomas was cursing everything he possibly could right now. His building was being fumigated. He and the twenty or so other occupants of his apartment complex were being asked to leave their homes for the next week.

That meant he had to find somewhere else to stay quickly ( _thanks for the notice_ he thought bitterly) and he wouldn’t be able to invite Newt back to his for a whole seven days. Seven days of behaving like professionals around each other without the cuddly closeness Thomas craved like a drug. This was going to be hell.

#####

Minho raised a brow at the suitcase Thomas had dragged with him all the way to work that morning. ‘Moving in, Tommy?’

Thomas threw a pen in his general direction, ‘Don’t call me that. And no. Yes? Maybe?’ Thomas sighed and slunk into his chair, ready to log in.

‘You let Glewt call you that.’ Minho whined. It was his clever name for Newt. Well he called it clever. Thomas called him an idiot. ‘And “maybe”? What’s with the suitcase, man?’

‘Building’s getting fumigated. Got notice last night.’

‘Sucks, man. Got a place to stay?’

‘You offering?’ Thomas said hopefully. He really didn’t want to sleep in the office tonight.

Minho winced slightly. ‘Man, I would. You know I would, you’re my best friend. The parents are in town right now though. You know how they are.’

Thomas nodded, he did know. Minho’s parents had moved to America when they were young and care free. They had lived here happily many years and raised Minho here. About three years ago though they had moved back to Asia, Thomas wasn’t sure precisely what part, but he didn’t really care to know.

Thomas had met them twice. The first time had been enough to put him off and the second made him never want to see them again. They weren’t bad people. Just protective of Minho, they had lots of expectations and didn’t like Thomas much. Little did they know Minho was the bad influence of the pair.

‘Hotel it is.’ Thomas muttered, opening Google to search for cheap ones nearby.

‘Or, ya know, there is one place I can think of.’ Minho said musingly.

‘Yea? Where’s that?’

‘Well, you are in a serious relationship right now. Why not stay with Newt.’ He said it like it was the most obvious answer to Thomas’s problem.

It probably was. Thomas was nervous though. ‘I don’t know...’

‘Why not? It’s not like the two of you aren’t spending every afternoon snuggled up together anyway? So you spend the night? Big deal.’

‘Min, I’ve never been to his place before.’ Thomas confessed.

Minho coughed at that, surprise evident. ‘You haven’t been to his? Seriously, _Tom_? How is that possible? It’s been three months.’

‘Mine is closer and easier to reach and it just hasn’t come up.’ Thomas replied.

Not true. Not exactly. It had been mentioned once. Thomas was snuggled into Newt’s side, lying back on his bed and he’d thought aloud how he’d never seen Newt place. Newt had shut the idea down pretty quickly: _What would you wanna do that for? This place is so much better. We’ll keep coming here, yea? Let’s not go to mine._ Thomas had agreed because it hadn’t bothered him at the time.

Newt chose that moment to enter the room. He always came down to Thomas’s in the morning with a coffee and Thomas always went up to visit him in the afternoon with a cup of tea. It was one of the little ways they’d made as an excuse to see each other more during the day.

‘Hey, Newt.’ Thomas greeted, leaning up in his chair to give his boyfriend a kiss.

‘Mornin, Tommy.’  Newt smiled and placed the steaming mug on Thomas’s desk. Then he seemed to notice the huge intrusion in the small space. ‘What’s with the case?’

Thomas went to answer but Minho beat him to it, ‘Shuck’s been kicked out for a week. Nowhere to go. We’re gonna have homeless Thomas stink in here all week.’

Minho smiled broadly and innocently at Thomas and Thomas glared back.

‘Can’t you stay with Min?’ Newt asked.

‘No such luck.’ Thomas replied.

‘Parents in town. Don’t much like Thomas, here, think he’s trouble.’

‘They do realise you’re the troublemaker, don’t they?’ Newt teased. He turned back to Thomas, concern etched on his face. ‘Where you staying then?’

Thomas motioned at his screen, results for various hotels in their area already displaying. ‘Wherever is cheap, close and roach free.’

‘For a week?’

‘For a week.’

‘And there’s no other option?’

‘None. Brenda flat shares, Teresa moved to be closer to Wicked and my parents live in another state.’

Newt seemed to be having an internal debate. His forehead scrunched and he licked his lips subconsciously, a tick that Thomas personally adored. He glanced at the case, at Minho and lastly his eyes rested on Thomas.

‘Well, I suppose, if you needed, you could probably, well,’ He was spluttering and Thomas thought it was cute but he also didn’t want to put Newt on the spot like that. Newt was rarely nervous and it was a little unnerving to see.

‘Hey, it’s cool. If you don’t want to offer, you don’t need to.’  Thomas rested a reassuring hand on Newt’s where it rested on his desk.

‘No, it’s fine. I want to. You can stay at mine.’ Newt said, gaining a little more confidence, or coherence at least.

‘You’re sure? I don’t want to intrude.’

‘No, you’re not intruding. You’re bloody well staying at mine.’ Newt kissed Thomas briefly on the lips and then stood straight, ready to get back to today’s work. ‘That’s decided. See ya Tommy, Min.’

‘ _Min._ ’ Minho mocked after Newt left, if frustrated him to no end that he couldn’t retaliate by shortening Newt’s name like he did with his other three friends. ‘Well that was like pulling teeth.’

‘Shut up shank. Don’t we have work to do?’

‘Yea, I need to kill the boss of this level and you have to fix the coding in the new Wicked site we were sent.’

Looked like it was going to be a productive day.

#####

At the end of the day Thomas met Newt in the foyer with his case. He’d given Newt several chances to back out of this arrangement, but every time he had mentioned it Newt’s resolve had grown. Thomas was staying at Newt’s for a week while his flat was out of order. That was final.

They caught the subway to Newt’s place. Thomas realised he didn’t even know the address. He did know, however, that they were getting closer and closer to the high class end of town and Newt didn’t look like he was about to get up anytime soon.

Thomas considered this briefly. Newt drank the best tea, he had some good quality brand that he brought into work and left at Thomas’s so he wouldn’t be without. Newt always wore the nicest clothes, he managed to make snazzy look casual but you could still tell that they were designer brand. Newt ate at the Homestead almost every day before he had started dating Thomas, now he often ate at the Caf where Thomas could afford, the Homestead wasn’t cheap. And lastly, of course, Newt was second in command of one of the biggest PR companies in America at one of, perhaps, it’s most successful branches.

Thomas turned to Newt slowly, realisation dawning. ‘Oh shuck, you’re rich.’

Newt turned to him and scowled a little in confusion. ‘What, Tommy?’

‘I mean I guess I knew but I just never really thought about it. Newt you’re rich.’

Newt blushed and started to look a little self-conscious. ‘I guess, Tommy. It really doesn’t matter.’

Anyone might have though Newt was just stating it like a fact. Thomas caught the slight uplift in tone, the question.

‘Course it doesn’t matter. I just never realised.’ He smiled reassuringly at Newt and his boyfriend seemed to relax slightly.

‘Good that.’

They both went back to staring out the windows, Thomas’s arm slung over Newt’s shoulders and Newt’s hand drawing anxious patterns on his leg.

#####

Thomas felt way out of his league when he saw the place Newt lived. They had stayed on the train as it kept going, and going, and going. They had finally gotten off in one of the nicest parts of the city. Thomas would swear politicians must live in these buildings, small time movie stars, successful child actors. These were nice places.

Newt lived in an apartment a few floors up from the ground. The outside looked like a dream, someplace that couldn’t possibly be lived in by anyone Thomas knew, his level of poor must surely drag those around him down.

The inside was as big as any house Thomas had lived in. Large entrance which opened into a lounge room, a large sparkly kitchen tucked in behind with a full space simply for a dinner table and chairs. There was a small hall leading off from these main rooms too. This place was huge.

Thomas stood in the space staring at the nice furniture, the small decorations that made the place feel lived in and generally soaking it in with complete awe. It took him a minute to realise Newt was standing next to him looking unsure and swaying from foot to foot.

‘Wow.’ Thomas said. It was all he could think to say. ‘You _live_ here!’

‘Home sweet home.’ Newt replied, but it didn’t sound happy.

Thomas turned fully to Newt, pulling his face upwards so his eyes were looking at him not the floor. ‘Newt this place is amazing.’

‘It’s a bit much.’

‘It’s just a little spacious.’ Thomas moved into the lounge room, leaving his case by the door, ‘You gonna give me the grand tour or do I get to explore alone?’

Newt seemed to be easing up a little, Thomas had a way of forcing his glee on others and it was working now. Newt could sense the wonder and excitement building up in the brunette.

‘Well, this is the lounge,’ Newt started.

‘Gathered.’

‘Eat what you want in from the fridge,’

‘Bold offer.’ Thomas smirked.

‘I’ll show you where all the plates and things are after,’

‘Boring, go on.’

They started down the hall. There were four doors that lead off from it and Newt pushed the doors open as he passed.

‘Bathroom.’ Was first.

Thomas stopped for a moment, stepping into the bathroom. Who could have thought a bathroom could look like this? He thought that was just for show in magazines. Apparently not.

‘Is the floor in here marble?’ he asked in wonder.

‘No, it’s not bloody marble.’ Newt laughed, but it seemed to be laced with nerves still. ‘Shall we move on?’

The door on the other side of that was a guest bedroom. It was the same size as the bathroom and Thomas thought about how nice it would be to have a bathroom the size of a bedroom. It seemed ridiculous to him.

The next door down the hall was on the same side as the bathroom, Newt’s office. He had papers on the desk, a small computer hidden under them and a bookcase took up one wall.

‘You have an office!’ Thomas exclaimed.

‘I’m second in command of a big business; I don’t get sick days, Tommy. I get work days and work from home days.’ Newt explained.

‘Makes sense.’ Tommy turned to the final door. It could have only one thing behind it, ‘Big reveal for last hey?’ he joked.

Newt motioned Thomas towards the room, he pressed close to Thomas’s back as he reached past him to push the door open. Thomas gasped. Newt could feel himself blushing deeply.

‘Holy klunk.’ Thomas said.

‘It’s just a room.’

‘Just a room was the guest room. Newt, this is not _just_ anything.’

The room was huge, Newt knew that. It had a large modern bed in the centre, walk in closet built in behind it. There was a beautiful wood panelling feature wall and the others were cream with a flat screen hanging on one. Everything in there had an air of expense and finery. Newt had been very proud of his room two years back when he had moved in.  After inviting a few dates back to his, however, he had started to have second thoughts.

People got to that room and decided there was no way they could sleep with him. They decided he was way too well off for them and they left. Even the few times he thought he had something more than a casual fling going on, people saw his apartment and ran the other way.

He was scared of this. Of that reaction. The reaction Tommy was having right this moment.

‘Forget it. It’s just a bloody room, Tommy.’ Newt huffed.

‘It’s the Taj Mahal of rooms Newt.’

Newt was hunched defensively when Thomas turned back to him. He expected to see the face of someone trying to break it to him gently. He didn’t expect the pure glee that was in Tommy’s eyes. He only briefly looked at Newt before his eyes were wandering, glancing over everything again, trying to take in each little detail in the curious way Tommy had.

‘You like it?’ Newt asked cautiously.

‘Like it? Newt what’s not to like in here?’

Some of the tension drained out of Newt, ‘So you’re not going to run off, with some excuse about not wanting to accidently smudge something?’

Thomas looked at him in alarm. ‘I can do that? Shit Newt!’ He pulled off his shoes so quickly you’d think they were on fire. ‘You’ve just let me walk through here in my dirty shoes! I’m gonna need to buy slippers tomorrow for sure.’

‘Slippers?’ Newt asked.

‘So I don’t tread dirt on your carpets.’ He motioned at his shoes, which were in fact marked with mud from the slight rain last week.

Newt laughed. ‘So you really wanna stay here?’

‘Of course, Newt. Why wouldn’t I?’ Thomas said, confusion creeping into his tone.

‘Most people don’t.’ Newt confessed.

‘By people do you mean dates?’

‘Yes, Tommy, I mean bloody dates.’ Newt grumbled happily, punching his arm lightly.

‘Is that why you didn’t want me to come here?’ Thomas asked in what counted as his serious tone.

‘Kinda, yea.’

‘Newt, you could live in a pit. You could live in a palace.’ Thomas took a deep breath, ‘Newt I’m happy to be here because it’s your place. And, well, I, kinda, sorta, maybe-’

‘Sentence gonna reach its end anytime soon?’ Newt teased.

‘I love you.’ Thomas said finally. Said, declared, announced, whatever you wanted to call it.

It made Newt’s breath catch in his throat. They had hinted at it, those words, they made jokes implying it. They never said it though. Until now. And he was just standing there staring. And Tommy was looking nervous now. _Say something_ his brain screamed.

‘Shuck me, I bloody love you too.’

Thomas’s smile returned full force and he leant forwards to kiss Newt. It was deep and like a final proof. Lips working in sync, tongues sliding in the perfect ways. Tommy loved Newt. And Newt loved Tommy. That was all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will hopefully be fluff central for xevieandersonx but I really wanted to blast this idea out first.


	2. You guys aren’t living together yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alby and Minho accidentlly plant an idea in Thomas and Newt's heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, xevieandersonx wanted cute, living together domesticity, but I didn't feel right just saying 'oh yea, they live together now' so this is like a short prelude to that. Hope you like :)

In the end it wasn’t Thomas or Newt’s idea for them to move in together. It was their friend’s.

They had been out celebrating Alby’s birthday at the Homestead. Twenty five and the big boss of their branch of Maze Co, it was some celebration. Everyone had been out enjoying themselves and at the end of the night Thomas had suggestively called ‘You’re place or mine?’ over to Newt, louder perhaps then he would have without the tequila he’d been enjoying all night.

‘You guys aren’t living together yet?’ Alby had asked incredulously, as though he thought they were joking around.

‘These shanks?’ Minho had butted in, ‘Course they aren’t. Idiots don’t understand how relationships work.’

Newt had defended them with a clear and well-reasoned argument for their current situation which everybody, in their inebriated state, had thought very clever. Thomas had nodded enthusiastically and smiled proudly at his highly intelligent boyfriend.

The next morning when he had woken up alone however, he and Newt deciding they both should go to their own homes for practicalities sake, he had started to doubt just how intelligent Newt really had been the night before.

Why didn’t they just live together? They’d been dating five months, they knew each other really well from the emails before the dawn of ‘Glewt’ and ‘Padmas’ (thanks Minho) and they spent most of their time at one another’s places anyway. In fact Thomas left his favourite shirts at Newt’s in case he needed them and Newt had a few shirts stashed in his closet.

It made more sense for them to live together than not. So why not?

#####

‘Hey, you’re definitely gonna pull something in a second, man.’ Minho called across to Thomas, throwing a piece of paper his way, ‘What are you thinkin bout?’

Thomas frowned at his friend before deciding he might as well talk to someone about it, ‘Should Newt and I live together?’

‘You’re asking me?’ Minho laughed. ‘I think _that_ is a conversation for you and Newty.’

‘Don’t call him that.’ Thomas scolded, ‘And I know, but you’re my best friend. What do you think?’

Minho seemed to take a moment to seriously consider the matter. ‘You’ve been dating a while. And you’ve been head over heels for him even longer. You practically live at each other’s houses. Tell me; that shirt of yours, red one with the white dots, is that at yours or his?’

‘His.’ Thomas mumbled.

‘There’s your answer then. Thomas, you’re already living together, you just have two apartments.’

It was rare of Minho to say something that made sense and was serious so Thomas was actually shocked when the answer seemed to resound in him.

‘Thanks bud.’ He replied distractedly. Now how was he meant to broach the subject with Newt?

#####

Thomas spent the afternoon trapped in his head wondering about how to talk to Newt about them moving in together. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Minho typing away at his desk and doing all his work for him (Thomas often held down ship for them, his curiosity made him an IT genius, Minho didn’t mind admitting it and he’d give his job to the younger in a second if he could, but that didn’t mean Minho couldn’t pull his weight when Thomas was distracted).

All of his nervous pen chewing was for nothing though. Newt had invited Thomas round his that night. They’d had dinner, watched some crap TV and decided to retire to bed; Thomas had clothes there for the next day anyway.

It was in bed, Thomas laid flat on his back, head against a pillow and arms wrapped protectively round Newt while Newt drew circles on Thomas with his fingertips, that the blonde himself had brought it up.

‘Tommy, I think you should move in here.’ He’d said softly, almost as if he was worried about the reply he might get.

Thomas wriggled round on the bed til he had a better view of Newt’s face, ‘Yea?’

‘Yea. Those guys had a point last night. Maybe we should just live together?’ He sounded scared. Thomas never wanted him to sound scared, especially when talking about their relationship.

‘I was thinking the same thing.’ Thomas replied to level the playing field, let Newt know they were on the same page.

‘Yea?’ Newt replied, his eyes started to glimmer with hope.

‘Yea. I mean, Newt, I keep my red shirt here.’

‘You talked about this with Minho didn’t you?’ Newt scoffed.

‘Course I did. He’s my best friend. You didn’t ask Alby what he thought?’

‘Course I bloody did.’

They lapsed into silence for a moment, looking at one another. It was a happy silence though, content.

‘I love you.’ Thomas whispered, breathing in Newt’s air.

‘I love you too, Tommy.’ Was the automatic, heartfelt, reply.

‘So, living together?’

‘Living together.’

‘Here?’ Thomas asked. He hadn’t really thought about where they would live, just that they should do it together. He thought of his crappy little apartment, and then Newt’s big lush one. ‘You don’t wanna get a new place together? This place is kinda above my pay check.’

Newt looked around his room, ‘I thought you loved the Taj Mahal?’

‘I do, really. I just don’t wanna be your loser boyfriend who can’t pay his share of the bills.’ Thomas replied.

‘I got a really good loan on this place; weekly payback is probably less than what you pay now.’ Newt assured. ‘This place is big enough for the both of us. I’ll clean out the spare room and you can have an office, or a home gym, anything.’

Thomas was staring to warm up to the idea. He looked around the room as well. ‘You’re gonna have to put up with all my stuff crowding your nice clean apartment.’

‘How’s this? We’ll take all my stuff and put it in boxes and all your stuff in boxes too. Then we can unpack everything together and pick and choose what goes where. That way it’ll be our space together. We’ll even go get some different living room furniture, that buggin’ couch has got to go anyway, we need a fold out if you have the spare room. For guests.’

‘I don’t need the spare room.’ Thomas argued.

‘Yes you do. It’ll be your space, like I have the office. Put a mini bloody ping pong table in there for all I care, for you and Min.’ Newt insisted.

‘Haha, you’d let me invite Min over?’ Thomas laughed.

‘You invite Minho to yours.’

‘Yea but… this place is nice, Newt.’  Thomas was confused by how agitated Newt was starting to get.

‘Shuck, Tommy, this place would be your place. It’ll still be nice if bloody Minho comes round, he’s not a shuckin barbarian.’ Newt pushed himself to sitting slightly.

‘Okay, okay. Newt, it’s alright.’ Thomas kissed the frown lines on his forehead until they smother over. ‘When do I move in?’

Newt smiled at him happily. ‘As soon as possible.’

‘I can have my things ready by the weekend, and then we can use our time off to bring everything over and settle in. I’ve paid rent to the end of the month, but I’m sure someone will take it off my hands.’ Thomas thought, planning the advertisement for the paper in his head as he spoke.

‘This weekend then?’

‘This weekend.’

‘One catch.’ Newt said, looking worried once more.

‘What’s that?’ Thomas asked warily.

‘The loan I took out to buy this place, I have to inform them that there’s two of us here now.’

‘And?’ Thomas cocked his head, confused.

‘I took the loan from my parents.’

‘Your parents?!’ Thomas got whiplash from how quick he straightened up to stare at his boyfriend. His boyfriend who threw a pillow at him and buried his face in his hands.

‘Yes, mum’s a banker, she got me the best price.’

‘Oh, okay. Makes sense.’

‘Tommy?’ Newt squeaked, peeking through his fingers. ‘This means you have to meet them.’

‘Meet the parents. I can do that.’ Thomas said confidently.

He could not. But he would try. So that he could move in here. And start a life properly with Newt. Newt who was staring at him adoringly through parted fingers. Maybe, if Newt was by his side, he could meet the parents. He could do anything with Newt.


	3. Meet the landlords (Or parents)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finally meets Newt's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this days ago, but I wanted to put a chapter before it of Thomas moving in. I gave my life to DragonAge for 5 days though (finished, yay! [if you play: how cute is Cole? if not: PLAY]) and now I found out one of my uni courses has screwed up so I have to do some extra work for that... so I figured I'd post this, cause I liked it, and then post the 'Moving in' chapter later. Hope you don't mind :)

The weeks had snuck past Thomas, so engrossed was he in simply living here, sharing his space with Newt and being near him (and playing video games with Minho in what used to be Newt’s spare room). So in no time at all they were tidying up for the arrival of Newt’s parents.

Well Thomas was tidying. Newt was buried in his office yelling down the phone at some poor shuck or other. After their success with Wicked, Maze had decided that their branch could handle the more challenging clients and had passed a few unhappy customers their way. It was Newt’s job to patch up relations before they were passed on to the lower downs in the building to be maintained.

That meant that in the last week and a half, since the new assignments, Newt had spent most of his time sending emails and making calls. He really didn’t mind, he loved the work and the challenge. As long as he got time to sit down with Tommy for an hour a night he was content. Thomas didn’t mind either, he loved seeing Newt work, second in command Newt was hot.

Only, for the last two days Newt had been juggling things and reorganising staff so that he could have the weekend off to spend with his family as they met his Tommy. And it was not going as smoothly as he had been promised. So now he was yelling down the phone and screaming obscenities at whoever dared say something dumb while Thomas tidied.

It was an hour until they expected Newt’s parents, Newt had cooked dinner already, leaving it in the oven to stay warm. Thomas had insisted he could do it but Newt had laughed and replied he wanted a house for his parents to visit and that had settled that.

There was a knock at the door, just as Thomas straightened out the pillows for probably the tenth time in the last half hour. He’d finished cleaning but he needed to be doing something to keep himself occupied.

A knock at the door. Thomas could feel himself disintegrating into a pile of nerves.

‘Well, I want you to bloody well get that shuckfaced slinthead to do his buggin’ job!’ Thomas heard Newt yelling from down the hall. He snuck up the hall and popped his head in the office, ‘Give me a minute, Winston.’

‘Knock at the door.’ Thomas whispered, desperately conveying his need for Newt to get off the phone and come with him now.

‘Shuck. I’ll be one second, let them in would ya?’ Newt gave Thomas a pleading look and moved towards his desk. ‘Winston, I am going to send you over a list of what needs to be done and the bloody specifications. When that is done I do not want to hear from the office for the next 48 hours, got it?’

Thomas backed out of the room and tried to psych himself up. Get the door. Let Newt’s parents into Newt’s house. No. Let Newt’s parents into _their_ house. He could do this. It’d be fine. Get the door Tommy, do it.

Another knock drew Thomas out of his mental pep talk and he jogged up to the front door, pulling it open as if he were ripping off a bandaid.

On the other side of the door stood a well-dressed couple looking to be in their late forties.  They seemed innocent enough. Just like any couple in their almost fifties. This would be fine.

‘Hi, I’m Thomas. Newt’s just in his office, come in.’ He said in his politest tone, stepping back to allow room for them to pass through. There, speech, he was doing good, he’d let them in. Step one, complete. He just had to be his normal warm self.

Newt’s mum looked at him appraisingly and smiled, though it wasn’t the warmest smile he’d ever been on the receiving end of. ‘You must be the new boy Newt is dating, how quaint.’

‘You must be Newt’s mum. Nice to meet you..?’

‘Call me Mrs Isaacson.’

‘Nice to meet you Mrs Isaacson.’ Formal, Thomas could do formal. Revision: Thomas could do formal for Newt, and therefore for Newt’s mother.

Behind her came a man looking much less kept than his dolled up partner. He smiled genuinely at Thomas and it helped him relax a little. ‘So, you’re Tommy? Good to finally meet ya.’

‘And you Mr. Isaacson.’ Thomas reached forwards and took the hand he was offered in a firm handshake.

‘None of that, Call me Jeff.’ He said cheerily.

Newt’s mother tutted from ahead, ‘Really, Jefferson.’

‘Kid’s dating our Newt, Becky, he should be allowed to say my name. Besides “Jefferson” makes me feel old.’ Jeff argued back.

‘Mum, Dad!’ Newt called, half jogging from the office, ‘Sorry, just had to shoot off an email. So glad you’re here. I see you met Thomas.’

Thomas sent a confused look Newt’s way. _Thomas_? Since when did Newt call him _Thomas_? Newt sent him a smile back, though behind that smile was an unspoken ‘I know, I’ll tell you later.’

‘Oh, that’s quite alright dear. You’re a busy little man. And yes, he answered the door.’ Mrs. Isaacson lit up on seeing Newt. Her fake smiles became real ones and her stiff posture dropped.

‘Did you want to get settled in before dinner or dinner first then get settled?’ Newt asked.

‘If dinner is ready we can eat now. Your father has been grumbling about food for the last hour. We’ll just pop our bags in the spare room, dear.’ Mrs. Isaacson replied, walking towards the hall.

‘Actually,’ Newt cut in, ‘You can pop your bags in my office, I cleared up in there for you.’

‘Your office?’

Thomas looked at his feet quickly. He’d been slowly turning what used to be the spare room into his own space. His old couch from his apartment, a crappy TV with his old games consoles and his computer in a corner. That meant that Newt’s parents would be sleeping either on the fold out lounge or in Newt and Thomas’s bed.

‘Yeah, spare room is being converted into a man cave of sorts.’ Newt joked, smiling at Thomas.

Newt’s mother looked personally offended by that but his father grinned, ‘Good that. Man needs his space.’

They moved to the dining room with no further conversation, bags forgotten in the entrance. Newt’s parents sat down while Newt buzzed around getting the food out of the oven and Thomas grabbed out plates and cutlery. They both returned to the table and sat down, Newt at the head of the table and Thomas sitting beside him on his right. To Newt’s left sat his dad and his mum sat at the other table end. The table was just short enough to make it a comfortable seating arrangement, a few more inches and it would be awkward.

‘So, Thomas,’ Newt’s father said conversationally as Newt started serving out food, ‘What do you do down at Maze Co?’

‘I work in IT.’ Thomas said proudly, ‘One of the runners.’

‘Computers? Not really an important part of public relations I would have thought.’ Newt’s mother said.

‘Tommy’s saved us from trouble more than once. Computers go down more often than you’d think. He also helps set up the websites for everyone.’ Newt explained.

‘So it is Tommy then?’ Newt’s dad asked.

Thomas was confused and looked at Newt, wondering how to answer.

‘He prefers Thomas.’ Newt explained, ‘I get the honour of calling him Tommy though and our shuck friends call him Tom to annoy him.’ _Oh._

‘You called him Thomas earlier.’ His mother retorted.

‘Yea, otherwise dad would have called him Tommy forever.’ Newt said with a slight laugh.

That explained that then. Newt finished serving and moved plates towards their owners, Thomas helping lift them to their spots. There was silence for a while broken only by the odd _this is nice_ and _Newt this is amazing_ , the loudest of course being Thomas.

‘Newt, I met the most charming young girl.’ Mrs. Isaacson said after they had settled into eating.

‘Yea, mum?’ Newt replied, his voice held some sort of tone Thomas only ever heard Newt use when someone was telling him something stupid but he needed to stay polite. It made Thomas perk up.

‘Mm, yes. Beautiful, very smart. I really think you should meet her dear.’

‘Becky, Thomas is right there.’ Jeff cut in, looking at his wife with a resigned frustration.

Thomas looked between them quickly, wondering what was happening. Was Newt’s mum trying to set him up with a girl? Right now? From the glare Newt was attempting to conceal and the look on Jeff’s face he’d say yes. His palms started to sweat a little, he’d never been in this sort of situation before.

‘Yes. He is.’ Mrs. Isaacson’s tone was flat. ‘Just because our Newt is entwined now doesn’t mean he shouldn’t be meeting new people.’

‘Mum, please.’ Newt said, placing his fork down on his plate and openly glaring across the table at her.

‘Please what? Stop looking out for my boy?’

‘Stop trying to set me up with girls. I have Tommy now. I _live_ with Tommy.’ Newt’s voice was strained, like he’d had this conversation before. Thomas wondered if he had.

‘For now.’ Was the only reply he got and then Mrs. Isaacson continued eating as if nothing had happened.

As if she hadn’t taken a hammer to Thomas’s world and cracked the surface. Newt’s mum didn’t like him. Newt’s mum wished he was a girl. Suddenly all the anxiety Thomas had felt in telling his parents he liked boys was flooding back full force. Thomas gulped air for a few moments, fork hovering near his plate, full of food.

‘Now look what you’ve done Becky.’ Jeff complained, looking at Thomas with concern.

Newt reached out and stroked his leg under the table. Running the same nervous patterns over it he did whenever he was unsure of what Thomas would do next. The patterns always helped calm Thomas down tremendously. It meant Newt thought he would react badly to something and Thomas never wanted him to be afraid of that.

So he reached under the table to cover Newt’s hand, resumed normal breathing patterns and allowed his fork to finish the journey to his mouth. He smiled over at Newt while he chewed his food. Reassuring his blonde angel that everything was fine. The whole exchange took maybe two seconds.

‘Oh, he’s fine.’ Mrs. Isaacson replied.

‘Course I’m fine.’ Thomas said, smiling at Jeff before looking with a pointed smile at his wife, ‘I got Newt. For now and, hopefully, for a long time to come.’

Newt’s mum looked taken aback, as if she wasn’t expecting that. Newt looked at him like he was made of gold or, considering Newt hardly needed gold, those expensive tea leaves he used. Newt’s dad laughed, looking at the expressions of his son and wife.

‘Well, you took it better than the last one.’ Jeff chuckled.

‘The last one?’ Thomas asked, breaking the staring contest he and Mrs. Isaacson had started.

‘Dad.’ Newt said, with the voice of someone who doesn’t want the rest of that conversation said out loud.

‘My Becky terrorizes all the boys Newt dates. Last one got up, started yelling and stormed out.’

‘All the boys, huh?’ Thomas looked over at Newt suspiciously. ‘Well I like to think I’m different from them.’

‘Oh, how’s that?’ Mrs. Isaacson asked, recovering from Thomas’s reply.

‘Well, they aren’t here now. I plan on being here forever.’ Thomas lifted Newt’s hand from where it was still resting on his leg and kissed his knuckles, looking at Mrs. Isaacson again the whole time.

‘Yes well, we’ll see how long that lasts.’

‘Mum!’ Newt yelled. ‘Stop it!’

‘Stop it? Newt I am trying to help you.’ She snapped back.

‘You love your son Mrs. Isaacson, I can see that.’ Thomas cut in, ‘And I think your attempts to scare me off are somehow meant for his good. But I’m not running. I’d prefer to be on good terms with Newt’s mother but I’m not willing to do all the work. So, what do you say we forget the last five minutes and start over?’

Thomas stopped talking, filled his fork, took a mouthful, chewed, swallowed, complimented Newt’s cooking and tried again. ‘I work in IT, it’s great work, I really love it.’

The table was silent for a minute, everyone staring at Thomas like he had a screw loose somewhere, even Thomas thought perhaps he might. But then the unimaginable happened.

‘Oh, what does that entail?’ Mrs. Isaacson asked with a plastered on smile.

Newt’s jaw dropped and he looked incredulously between Thomas and his mum. This wasn’t happening. What the buggin’ hell had Thomas done? Was the food drugged? No, Newt had cooked… what then?

‘Mostly it’s just desk work, I fix the sites and maintain the network from the runner office. Some days can get crazy though. Like the day I first met Newt.’ Thomas answered.

‘Oh, and how did the two of you meet?’

‘Funny story, actually. We met twice. Once, the afternoon of this big program clash, w'd been given the afternoon off for our hard work and my friends were laughing at me for falling over when I saw this perfect guy, then Minho introduced us.’ Thomas rubbed his thumb across Newt’s knuckles lovingly.

‘You feel over?’ Newt asked.

Thomas smiled and looked at him adoringly. ‘Yea, you remember how smashed Min was? I was just about to get him a water when you walked in. Fell straight back down. Thought I could cover it up but everyone knew from the get go I was crushing hard.’

‘I didn’t know that.’ Newt mumbled.

‘And the other time you met?’ Newt’s dad asked after giving them a moment.

‘Enforced penpals at work.’ Thomas laughed.

‘E-pals, shuck. Didn’t even know the guy I was flirting with online meant me when he talked about the workplace cutie.’

After that the tension in the room seemed to be broken. Newt’s mum and dad talked about how they had met and then they shared stories about Newt as a kid, Thomas laughing and mentally recording some for later.

#####

At the end of the night Mr & Mrs Isaacson elected to sleep on the lounge and Thomas and Newt retired happily to their room.

Newt seemed buggered and Thomas felt exhausted. It had been one hell of a ride tonight but by the end of it Thomas was sure that the elder Isaacson’s liked him. Newt’s dad loved him, especially after Thomas had shown him the newly made up spare room. Newt’s mum didn’t hate him, and that was better than Thomas expected after the rocky start.

Thomas settled into bed comfortably, wiggling around a bit to warm it up, watching as Newt changed into his pyjamas.

‘I’ve really botched this bloody meet-the-parents thing haven’t I?’ Newt sighed, sitting down on his side of the bed heavily.

‘Hey,’ Thomas said, pulling Newt to the centre of the bed and placing a kiss on his lips and smiling cheekily, ‘Just means that you can’t complain when you meet mine.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, it's been days since I finished this and reading it back now I'm not so crash hot on it, but it's the idea I like most so... hope you liked it...


	4. What's on your face?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt goes away for two weeks and comes back to notice Thomas really can't look after himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pops this here and pretends it hasn't been two weeks... :L

 

Newt walked towards his apartment with a slight jump in his step. He’d been away for two whole weeks working on developing techniques of another branch of Maze and was finally coming home. He had even managed to get off a few days early and so was going to surprise Tommy with an early return.

He slid his key in the door as quietly as possible and pushed into the entrance. It looked the same as ever and it made him feel wonderful. He was finally home. He left his bags near the door and wondered further into the flat.

The place looked pristine, barely touched. This surprised him a bit, Tommy wasn’t exactly the cleanest bloke and he wasn’t expecting Newt home for a couple days. Newt had thought he’d catch the place in a sty and be able to tease Tommy for it. The place was immaculate though.

One thing out of place was that there was no Tommy to be seen anywhere. He stepped further into the lounge and heard a noise from down the hall. It came from Tommy’s room.

Newt snuck down the hall and pushed the door open quickly, bursting into the room. Thomas, not expecting a sudden intrusion, flailed in his seat. His whole body reflex jerked backwards and he ended up on the arm of his chair, arms waving wildly trying to keep him upright and failing. He landed in a sprawled heap on the floor and Newt laughed happily when Thomas sprung back up immediately into a fighting position.

‘Honey I’m home!’ Newt called happily.

‘You-’ Thomas paused, gulping in air and placing a hand on his chest. ‘You scared the klunk out of me. Don’t do that. You’re not meant to be home til Tuesday.’

Newt chuckled before he realised something off about Tommy. ‘What is that?’ he asked accusingly, advancing on his brunette.

Thomas quickly reached up to cover his face. ‘Nothing, it’s nothing, you weren’t coming back til Tuesday!’

‘Bloody hell, I leave you for two buggin’ weeks.’ Newt said, still advancing.

‘Newt, please. Just please don’t hold it against me.’ Thomas pleaded, backing himself into his desk.

Having nowhere else to run Newt reached him and pulled his hand away. ‘Oh, I’m most certainly holding this against you.’ He muttered darkly.

Then Newt burst out laughing. ‘You grew a bloody beard!’

‘I was gonna shave just before you got back. It was gonna be gone.’ Thomas replied.

 ‘A beard. I leave you alone for two weeks and you forget how to look after yourself.’ Newt was chuckling at his partner and pulled out his phone to take a few quick snapshots.

 ‘I didn’t do it on purpose.’ Thomas whined, swatting at Newt’s phone and trying to stop the blonde from taking photos

‘How do you grow a bloody beard by accident?’ Newt chuckled.

‘I was playing a new game, I didn’t realise how long it’d been...’ Thomas explained.

Ahh, that’s right. Thomas had been talking excitedly about the new instalment in his favourite series for weeks, months even. Newt glanced at the room. It was covered in cups, cartons and dirty plates. Here was the mess he was expecting in the main room. He scoffed at Thomas and sent him a judging smirk.

Thomas looked at the mess too and then stared at his shoes. Newt just laughed and closed the small distance between Thomas and himself, using one hand to bring the boys face up and one hand moving to rest on his waist.

‘I love how much you need me, Tommy.’ He joked.

‘I love you.’ Thomas said, adoring smile creeping up his face.

‘I love you too.’ Newt replied and moved his face to Tommy’s, giving him a quick kiss before shoving him back. ‘Now shave; that buggin’ thing is gonna give me a bloody rash.’

Thomas grinned and pulled Newt in to kiss again, rubbing their chins together a little more than necessary before Newt shoved him away again and stepped back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and more to get myself back into it than anything else. Hope you like. Inspired by the pain I get everytime I kiss my unshaved fiance.


	5. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not really about Christmas its sorta just Newt and Tommy in December and Newt freaking out cause he has to meet Tommy's parents.

‘I can’t believe I’m meeting your buggin’ parents on Christmas.’ Newt said for the hundredth time.

‘Well, there hasn’t really been a chance to meet them before now, you’re always working and they live so far away.’ Thomas reasoned for the hundredth time.

‘For Christmas!’ Newt said, his voice raising an octave.

They had had this conversation countless times in the last two weeks, ever since Thomas’s parents had announced they’d be visiting for the holidays. Thomas had been over the moon, he didn’t see his folks half as often as he’d like. Newt had been border line manic, these were the people who raised Thomas, and it was Thomas’s favourite time of year, it had to be perfect or else.

‘You’ll be fine. They’ll love you.’ Thomas said soothingly, ‘I promise my mum won’t turn out to secretly be trying to set me up with girls.’

Newt threw a pillow at Thomas’s head. The brunette ducked under it and chuckled heartily. It had been his biggest argument in the last two weeks that this meeting couldn’t be any worse than when Thomas had met the Isaacsons.

The Isaacsons themselves would not be joining the happy couple for Christmas celebrations. They had secured themselves a pace on a luxury cruise as a gift for each other and had come by quickly to exchange gifts earlier in the week.

Thomas and Newt had gotten them some nice wine and a board game. Newt’s mother had scoffed slightly but his dad had been thrilled, so that counted as a success. That and Thomas and Mrs Isaacson had been getting on rather well as the night had progressed. Thomas was very happy with how Newt’s mum seemed to stop treating him like a passing fancy and acknowledging that he was there to stay. It made him damned proud and Newt was delighted.

Now it was Newt’s turn though and he was terrified. What if they didn’t like him, thought he spent too much time at work, judged his apartment, didn’t think he was nice enough, thought he was trying too hard, thought-

‘You’re freaking out again.’ Thomas called, clicking his fingers in front of Newt’s face.

Newt looked at him and tried to smile, judging by the look Thomas gave him it wasn’t close, ‘I’m fine. Really. It’ll be fine.’

‘They’ll love you.’ Thomas reassured.

‘They’ll love me.’ Newt repeated, though he didn’t believe it at all.

‘Alright.’ Thomas said, standing from the sofa they were both occupying, trying to watch Home Alone, ‘Movie obviously isn’t working. You need a distraction. My parents are coming in two days and we haven’t even decorated the flat.’

Newt looked around at the nice clean apartment. Of course they should decorate. Thomas loved Christmas and cooed every time they went to the shops at the pretty lights and nice decorations. Of course they should decorate. Thomas’s parents would expect it.

Problem was Newt didn’t normally spend Christmas home and so didn’t actually decorate his flat in the holiday season. He felt like a complete failure as he told Tommy, ‘I don’t have any decorations.’

‘Excellent.’ Thomas crowed, and Newt looked at him strangely cause Thomas did actually sound pleased, grinning like a cheshire cat.

‘Why is that bloody excellent?’

‘Means we can go out and buy new ones. We can colour theme it to your place too! Oh, Silver in the entrance and kitchen, purple in the lounge, green in the bedroom!’ Thomas smiled, excitement evident.

‘In the bedroom?’

‘Yes, in the bedroom! We can’t leave out any rooms. That means your office too. I’m thinking gold in there.’ Thomas stood from his seat, serious face in place ( _serious face of mischief_ Newt thought), pulling Newt with him. ‘Means we get to go to the mall too! I love the mall this time of year. All the people, decorations, the energy!’

Newt thought there was enough Christmas energy in their flat just from Thomas but still allowed himself to be forced out of his seat, into a jacket and out onto the street by his overly enthusiastic boyfriend. They caught a passing cab to the closest shopping centre and when they arrived Thomas ran around like a child set free among a pen of playful puppies.

Newt ended up getting some say in the decorations they chose, he forbid the dancing singing reindeer wreath and convinced Thomas to go for a more sophisticated colour scheme through their house, sticking to blue, silver and (Thomas insisted) orange.

Thomas wanted the biggest tree available but Newt managed to convince him to go for a smaller one that would fit their flat better and while Thomas wanted a real pine Newt managed to sway him into getting a plastic one with phrases such as ‘longer lasting’ and ‘less cleaning’.

They even got a selection of Christmas themed lollies and sweets to leave on their counter. Newt had bet Thomas they wouldn’t last til Christmas day and Thomas had accepted the challenge only hesitating slightly.

It was freezing outside and they struggled to catch a cab as easily at the busy mall, all being taken. After a good 20 minute wait in what was so cold Newt was surprised there wasn’t snow, they got a cab. As soon as they got home Newt rushed to turn on the heater he was frozen through to the bone. Thomas loved the cold but Newt, though being English, hated it. He had an old knee injury that never bothered him but ached slightly in the chill, he was just lucky modern medicine meant he hadn’t been left with a limp.

When he was sufficiently warmed through Newt and Thomas began to decorate the flat. Thomas ran around using far too much of everything while Newt followed behind him, neatening and reducing to sensible amounts. There was tinsel, baubles, a wreath for the door, lights and, of course, the tree. Once again Newt’s primary function when decorating the tree was tempering Thomas’s over enthusiasm.

By the end of the evening four hours had passed, the flat looked amazing and Newt hadn’t thought about Thomas’s parents at all. Oops, there it was. Thomas noticed the slight fall in Newt’s shoulders and hugged him tightly.

‘This is perfect.’ He whispered in Newt’s ear. ‘You’re perfect.’

Thomas pulled something out from the last bag and placed it on Newt’s head. It was a crown made of garland and mistletoe. Newt smiled at his Tommy as he was pulled into a series of kisses. It was going to be a good Christmas, if it killed him.

#####

Over the next 48 hours, whenever Newt started to freak out, Thomas had picked up the garland crown from where ever it ended up, placed it on Newt’s head and kissed him senseless. It was a good system and worked quite effectively up until two hours before Thomas’s parents were expected to arrive.

‘We should have met them somewhere.’ Newt said as he paced.

‘They’re driving from their place, easier for them to just come straight here.’

‘We should have picked up something nice for them to eat when they arrived.’

‘We have plenty of Christmas treats to last for a week. Besides the shops are open til five today.’

‘I should tidy more.’

‘The place is perfect.’

Thomas picked the garland off of Newt’s head. He spun it in his fingers twice, in front of Newt’s face where he could see and focus on it. Then he placed it heavily on Newt’s head. Hoping the boy would stop freaking out if he only focused on the crown intensely enough.

Newt sagged into a chair and sat limply, spiralling into his own personal hell.

‘Newt, calm down. Smile. Be merry. It’s Christmas.’ Thomas complained.

Thomas was interrupted by a knock at the door. He considered teasing Newt about opening the door, seeing as Thomas had to greet Newt’s parents the first time, but looking at his now wide eyed boyfriend he decided against it.

He went to the door and threw it open. His mother raced in, tackling him with a hug.

‘Tom!’ she cried happily.

‘Mum!’ he responded, just as cheerily.

They hugged a good two minutes before pulling apart and Thomas turned to welcome his dad while his mum fussed about him. When they were all sufficiently happy with their greeting Thomas grabbed a bag and ushered them further into the flat.

Newt was standing ramrod straight in the middle of the living room, smile plastered to his face looking all too put on.

‘Mum, dad, this is Newt.’ Thomas tried to give Newt a supporting smile from behind his parents, popping his thumbs up and mouthing _you’re fine_. Newt’s eyes fell on Thomas and he stood, as he was before, this time with his mouth slightly open and looking slightly confused. So Thomas hurriedly added, ‘He’s nervous.’

‘Oh, sweet, no need to be nervous about us.’ Thomas’s mum said smiling and walking over to give Newt a hug too. ‘Call me Nancy.’

Newt tensed, if he could, at the hug but, as Nancy refused to pull away, relaxed into it.

‘Nice to meet you Nancy.’ He said, his voice only croaking a little, it was hardly noticeable except to Thomas.

‘And this is my Sam.’ She said gesturing at Thomas’s dad.

His dad stepped across the room and gave Newt a good strong handshake, smiling broadly the whole time. They seemed nice. They seemed lovely in fact. They seemed like the people who had raised the miracle that was Tommy; kind, curious, sensitive and (mostly) confident.

‘Oh, you decorated!’ Nancy called, she was spinning slowly to get a good look at the place. Newt froze slightly as that but she continued to smile the whole time she spun and, at the end, seemed rather pleased.

‘Very nice place you got here, son.’ Sam said clapping Newt on the back.

Newt mouthed a silent _son?_ at Thomas who waved it off and made a gesture towards Newt that probably meant _smile, they love you._

‘Going to give us a tour, Tomboy?’ Nancy asked, looking down the corridor.

‘Well, this is the lounge.’ Thomas smiled cheekily over at Newt, replaying his own house walkthrough precisely with his parents.

They loved the living space, adored the bathroom, laughed fondly at Thomas’s room, were in awe of newt’s office and were stunned by their bedroom. So many positive adjectives were thrown around that Newt started to actually relax and start to enjoy himself.

#####

By the end of the first night with Thomas’s parents Newt was feeling quite pleased with himself. He had managed to keep up with conversation, had made a perfect dinner and was much loved by both of the older Greens.

Christmas really was going to be perfect this year, their first Christmas together, just as Newt had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'll do of this fic for a while (possibly ever). Sorry if it isn't as good as the others, that's why I'm leaving this one, it just doesn't feel as fun to write any more and I don't want that reflected in shitty writing. Thanks for reading, hopefully I'll be starting a new(t) MazeRunner, Newtmas, fic soon, just a different AU.
> 
> Hope you all had fantastic Christmases!!! (or should I say Newtmases? lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. Let me know if there's anything you'd like me to do :)


End file.
